In Japan and in Love?
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: SEQUEL to Coming Back to Japan!- Now it's Taiki and Kaotarou's turn! What adventures await this teacher/coach and student duo? Will they actually find love? Will they forever be friends? Will there be rivals or other love interests? Will they be able to get over the taboo nature if they start a relationship? Find out here and now after three years of waiting! /Other ships to appear


**So as promised, here is the sequel to** _ **Coming Back to Japan**_ **! Finally, I know. But we're here now an that's all that matters. And if you are still interested in an AoKaga steamy honeymoon please let me know. I feel I need to give you all something for your troubles of having to wait. If you guys are here without reading** _ **Coming Back to**_ **Japan, I recommend reading that so you know the main characters! But** **without further ado here we go!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, alarm clocks were blaring...Wait, alarm clocks? Yes, alarm clocks. A hand protruded form underneath a navy colored comforter to hit the snooze button, once again, silencing the alarm. The blanket lifted up as the person under it decided to finally get up, blearily rubbing their eyes as a hand went for their glasses. Once finally over his gray blue eyes, for it was a he, he looked at the clock, reading 8:00.

"Oh crap! Can't be late again!" The teenager quickly got out of bed, his foot catching on the edge of the comforter, pulling his handsome 6'5" frame to the floor. With a solid "oomph!" he landed, knocking the wind out of himself; however, he had no time to be laying on the ground. He quickly shot up, careful now of his surroundings and ran to the bathroom, quickly relieving himself before washing his hands and face and brushing his teeth. He quickly ran a comb through his light and dark green, almost black, hair.

Heading back to his bedroom, he got dressed in his Shuutoku High School uniform, grabbing his backpack before looking at the clock, which read 8:07 now. ' _Good! I should make it on time now!_ ' Making sure he had everything, he rushed downstairs where his fathers were having a peaceful breakfast.

"Morning Dad! Morning other Dad! I, despite what you may believe, am not running late. I repeat NOT running late. I just have to make sure that I make it to school at a reasonable time or I might get yelled at. But again, I am not late."

Kazunari could only laugh as his son quickly raided the fridge for his water bottle that he always liked to take to school. "Oh really now?"

Shintarou briefly looked up from his newspaper long enough to see his son reach into the cupboard to grab a breakfast nutritional bar. He simply turned the page, knowing his offspring was indeed late in getting ready but not for school.

After doing a triple check, something he picked up from the dad he most resembled physically, he gave his parents each a quick hug before heading out the door, reading his phone which said it was 8:13. ' _Still in the clear! Let's hope nothing happens from here to school!_ '

Of course there had to be a train that decided to come through at that very moment causing have to wait a few minutes longer than usual. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the gates lifted, allowing one Midorima Kaotarou to rush to school. Luckily he did not live too far a bike ride away from his school, something his parents made sure of when they chose to purchase the house 3 years ago, so it was not too much longer until he finally pulled up to the school, panting.

Locking his bike up, making sure to wipe the sweat away and calm his breathing, he walked through the school gates as casually as possible, until he heard the bell ring right as he passed through. With a silent curse, since the monitor was right at the gate closing it, he quickly jogged to his shoe locker, changed his shoes and went to class.

As he approached his class, 3-A since he was finally a third year as of today, he slowed down, once again catching his breath before stopping in front of the classroom. With a deep breathe, he opened the classroom door. He looked over at his homeroom teacher, his features brightening up. Oh yes, it was great to finally be a third year.

"Taiki! I finally have you as a homeroom teacher!" Kaotarou went in for a hug but found himself wrapping his arms around t\nothing but air. He blinked confused before hearing a chuckle from behind him. Turning around, he saw who he thought to be the most handsome person in the world, Aomine Taiki.

"Hello Kaotarou. It's good to see you again; however, you must remember while in school it is either Aomine-sensei or Couch Aomine." Aomine-sensei had his arms folded over his chest, giving Kaotarou a pointed look.

Kaotarou hung his head. "Yes Sensei..."

After a few seconds, Kaotarou felt a hand ruffle his hair. He looked up to see beautiful blue eyes shining with happiness and a smile on his handsome sensei's, yes HIS handsome sensei's, face. "It's good to see you and have you in my class, Kao-chan. Now take a seat. You get no special treatment from now on!" With a playful shove to the head, Aomine-sensei directed him to the seats.

Sitting by the window, Kaotarou let his mind wander. He thought of Taiki, his lithe build, his swift reflexes, his abs, his chiseled chest he wanted oh so badly to mark as his own. He imagined how he would look all hot and bothered, under him as he-

The bell rang again, marking the true beginning of class and rousing the teen out of his imaginings. Those were thoughts best saved for later tonight, of which he would be thinking about again. But for now came school. He didn't want Aomine-sensei to get mad at him for not paying attention. So pay attention he did.

It was now after school, time for club activities. Kaotarou was all but skipping down the halls to the basketball gymnasium where he would spend time with his sensei for a third time. The first having been homeroom and English class, them having been back to back as to not have to move teachers around too much, and the second having been his free period, where Aomine-sensei chose to stay to help answer any questions students had on homework or just in general. Of course whenever the girls asked if he was single Kaotarou did not almost break his pens in half. Okay, one for sure broke in half, but it had to have already been broken. This last and third time of the school day, though, was basketball club where Aomine-sensei became Coach Aomine.

Many people who knew about Coach Aomine's Japanese basketball career might have thought he would become the assistant coach at Seirin High School, under his mentor Hyuuga Riko; however, he instead chose to become the coach at Shuutoku since the previous coach decided he would retire, though he had promised to stop by from time to time before he left. Also there was the English teacher position available at Shuutoku and not at Seirin.

Either way, the whole locker room lit up as he entered, making his teammates laugh. One member in particular came up to him. "Oh? And why are you so happy?" Kaotarou looked over and saw the captain, Ootsubo Yoshio, with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised in his direction.

With a slight blush on his face from being read so easily, Kaotarou turned towards his locker, starting to get ready. "Nothing..."

Another team member, vice captain Miyaji Naoki, chuckled. "I think I know why." The other team members looked at him for clarification. "His 'wife' is his teacher and his coach."

Kaotarou turned around, throwing Miyaji a glare. "Traitor!"

The members laughed, finishing up. "Well, come on, it's hard to not know when our dad's are friends and old teammates!" said Kimura Toru.

Covering his ears, Kaotarou walked out onto the court where he saw some first years waiting for their coach to arrive. "La la la! I can't hear you~! I am going to go make friends!" His peers and kouhais only laughed as he approached the freshmen, telling them false horror stories of their coach, who happened to come up behind the teen and scare him half to death before he called for the start of practice.

Practice went smoothly, many of the freshman showing promise for the future, one in particular by the name of Takahashi Katsuo. He would probably join the team as a regular. But that was not the important thing on his mind right now. No, it was a certain tall, tan, magnificent man by the name of Aomine Taiki. Kaotarou knew he had to wait at the outdoor court for him to finish school stuff, but he hated it. He only wanted to be with his "crush." Calling it a "crush" is simply putting it lightly, since he had fallen in love at first sight about eight and a half years ago at Taiki's parents' wedding.

When he finally spotted Taiki entering the court, he jogged over to him. "Tai-chan!" He went in for a hug like this morning, this time being rewarded with the man of his affections in his arms, warm and accepting. He nuzzled the other's face with his own, much like a cat.

Chuckling, Taiki patted the other on the arm. "Hey Kao-chan. How was school? And practice?" Taiki then went into mini panic mode. "Was I too harsh on my students? Was I too harsh at practice?"

He would have continued, but Kaotarou put a and on Taiki's shoulder. "Whoa! You did great! Practice was fine too." He understood that Taiki had not been teaching for very long, earlier than some since he expedited his university time so he was out earlier than most.

Taiki looked up at the other, eyes shining. "Really? Oh thank god. I was terrified I messed up. Dad and Papa keep telling me I'm doing fine, but you know how they are."

Kaotarou nodded, imaging the two older men, who still would dote on Taiki like he was a child. He laughed at the imagery in his head, but decided to change the subject back to basketball by pointing behind him to the hoop. "If you win, I buy dinner. If I win, you buy dinner."

Taiki got that competitive glint in his eyes that both of his parents were known for, an almost feral grin set on hi face. "You're on!"

About an hour later, the two were on the ground, panting. Taiki shook his head. "I'm getting to old for this. I hate you got Shin-chan's shots. It's my loss this week."

Laughing, Kaotarou looked over to the other. "Hey, I'm still about five losses behind. You block my shots really well! That's why I have no issue getting above anyone else...Except Murasakibara at Yousen! Fuck that." Taiki gave him a pointed look for his language, but didn't comment. After all it was after school.

Standing up, Taiki went to Kaotarou's bag, pulling out the teen's phone. "Text Shin-chan and Kazu-chan and let them know you're eating with me. To Maji Burger it is." Smiling, Kaotarou gets up and does as he's told, following the other as he starts to the fast food restaurant, secretly staring at Taiki's ass.

* * *

 **So for people in California or nearby soon apparently means the same day. I think the break really helped bring more quality work to the table, though that is no excuse for how late this was! But I feel now that I am older I can put out more thought out work. But let me know what you all think, and feel free to yell at me if you waited. For those of you that read** _ **Coming Back to Japan**_ **and then jumped to here recently, you are lucky since you didn't have to wait. But see you next time!**


End file.
